


Neverland Chronicles: The One Where Pete Is Peter Pan And Mikey Is A Mermaid

by chzo_mythos



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fueled by Ramen, My Chemical Romance, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is Peter Pan and Mikey is a mermaid and Patrick is Tinker Bell. I have no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland Chronicles: The One Where Pete Is Peter Pan And Mikey Is A Mermaid

Pete’s flying around when he first sees Mikey bathing in the lagoon. He blinks and flies a little lower, tuning to Patrick who is resting on his shoulder.

“Did you know there were boy mermaids?”

Patrick shrugs and points down. Pete nods and flies lower still. 

“Hey!” he calls. A few of the other mermaids look up at him, two even giggle and wave, but Mikey pays no attention. Pete huffs and crosses his arms, lowering himself so he hovers an inch above the water, in front of where Mikey looks down, scrubbing stray barnacles off his tail. 

“Excuse me?!” Pete says, a little miffed. Patrick rolls his eyes from his spot on Pete’s shoulder.

Mikey glances up, blinks, and goes back to cleaning his tail. Pete frowns and sticks his hand out in front of Mikey’s face.

“I’m Pete!” He says, putting on his best smile.

Mikey glances up again. Blinks.

“Mikey.”

His tail is free of barnacles, but he keeps brushing over it with his hands, flicking it back and forth in the water. Pete narrows his eyes and leans down, reaching for the appendage. Patrick nearly falls off Pete’s shoulder and flies around, kicking him in the back of his head. Pete swats him away halfheartedly with one hand as he other skims the top of the water, finally dipping under and grazing Mikey’s tail. It’s smoother than the other mermaids, and a bright teal that makes Mikey look a bit like a floating torso with how it blends into the water. Mikey’s hands clench into fists and his tail flicks violently at Pete, soaking him in the splash it makes. 

“Don’t touch.” He says, swimming a few feet to the left before launching his body and diving into the lagoon and he’s gone before Pete can even blink. 

Patrick groans from Pete’s shoulder, wringing out his shirt, his skin slowly turning a fiery red.

“Sorry buddy” Pete says, staring at the ripple remains of Mikey.

\---

“Everyone else thinks I’m wonderful!” Pete exclaims later that night at the Lost Boy’s hideout, Gabe, Travis, Andy, Joe and The Twins (Ryan and Brendon, and even though they aren’t actually twins, they’re joined at the fucking hip so the name stuck) looking up from their furious 3-way rock-paper-scissors match. Gabe scratches behind the fox ear of his costume and the others shrug. Pete frowns.

“Well, I'm certainly proud of you... you blockheads!”

Travis cocks his head to the side, rabbit ears nearly touching the floor.

“Why don’t you go talk to Tiger Lily? She’s a girl, ain't she? She’ll understand your problem.” The rest of the gang snickers and Pete rolls his eyes.

“Girls talk too much!”

Patrick sighs from his spot on the shelf, loud enough for Pete to just barely hear, which is pretty loud by Patrick’s standards. Pete flies over and looks down, eyes softening. 

“Aw, ‘Trick, I just wanna know what his deal is, that’s all.”

Patrick huffs and turns away. Pete frowns even further.

“Don't you understand, ‘Trick? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world! I’m just…confused.”

Patrick’s ears perk up and he turns around slowly, hugging the finger Pete sticks out and flying back to rest on his shoulder. He swings a leg and kicks Pete’s shoulder lightly and Pete smiles. Maybe he will go talk to Tiger Lily.

\---

Okay so talking to Tiger Lily was a bad idea. It started with her telling Pete to go try and talk to Mikey again and ended with Pete once again drenched and Patrick kind of ticked off and flying back home and left Pete feeling like an asshole. So Pete did the only thing Pete could do. He dove after Mikey. 

The waterfall battered against his head more than he was ready for and the water stung his eyes but he swam the best he could (which in reality, he looked ridiculous flailing his legs behind him like a tail he didn’t have), squinting his eyes when we saw what looked like Mikey in the distance. And as he gets closer, as Mikey’s vibrant tail and perplexed facial expression comes into view, Pete blacks out. 

\---

Mikey isn’t quite sure what to think of this kid. All he knows is that he’s gonna drown pretty soon if Mikey doesn’t do something, so Mikey sighs, rolling his eyes and draping the kid’s arm over him, swimming back up to the surface. He throws him onto the shore with a scant amount of care, because, yeah okay, he was gonna drown blah blah, but it was his choice to be stupid, Mikey didn’t make him. Still, he thinks, looking down at Pete, his slowly rising chest, his face that still has a hint of a smile on it; it’s kind of endearing, to be chased after. Even if it’s by an idiot. 

\---

When he comes to he’s half in the water and he’s coughing a lot. Mikey rolls his eyes from beside him.

“You’re a real dummy, you know that?”

Pete smiles and coughs up some more water from his lungs, sitting up slowly and tilting his head towards Mikey.

“Of course I do.”

Mikey scoffs but smiles all the same, reaching over and ruffling Pete’s hair. 

“Good, just making sure you know.”


End file.
